Sorry, i miss you
by Zhang Minyoung
Summary: Sekalipun aku mati, biarkan aku tetap mencintai Jung Changmin –Kyuhyun- Chap 4 update :) RnR please?
1. Call

Author : Cho Minyoung

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance

Pair : ChangKyu / MinKyu

Cast :

Max Changmin / Choikang Changmin (TVXQ) – Jung (Shim) Changmin

Cho Kyuhyun / Kyuhyun Super Junior – Tan Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon / Siwon Super Junior – Choi Siwon

And other cast

Disclamer:

All cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Youngie hanya meminjam nama, dan fanfic ini real dari ide author. Maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lain yang mungkin tidak disengaja. Jeongmal mianhe. Dan sekali lagi Youngie tekankan bahwa tidak ada niat menjelek-jelekkan salah satu cast. Penokohan dilakukan agar fanfic ini cepat selesai. Gamsha~~~

Warning : typo(s), kurang greget (?), YAOI! BL! Boy's love, Gak suka dengan couple diatas? Please jangan baca! No Bash! OOC

Summary:

Changmin rela menunggu, menunggu sebuah keajaiban. Tapi sampai kapan ia harus menunggu?

.

.

Sebelumnya author pernah publish cerita ini, tapi karena ke hapus ya sudahlah ._. Mohon readers memberi sedikit perhatian pada ff yang author republish ini :D Ghamsa~~

.

.

Seorang namja tampak tengah terduduk di salah satu sudut Snow cafe yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul. tangannya terus mengaduk-aduk minuman yang ada di depannya. Tak berniat meminumnya. Baru saja namja itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan (posisi tempat duduk namja ini dekat kaca cafe) seseorang memeluk lengannya dengan manja.

"Oppa~~~ apa oppa sudah lama menunggu?" ujar seorang yeoja yang membuat namja itu tersenyum hambar.

"Nan gwenchana.." ujar namja itu sambil membenarkan duduknya dan melepaskan tangan yeoja itu.

"Oppa kenapa?" tanya yeoja itu sambil memperhatikan wajah si namja.

'_Aku tersiksa karena harus bersamamu, pabo! Aku harusnya bersama namja-chinguku! Bukan yeoja sepertimu!'_

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ujar namja itu sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Oppa.. Oppa tau tidak? Tadi Seo bertemu dengan... bla... bla... bla.."

Namja itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan cerita yeoja yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya keluar. Ia terus memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia bosan. Seharusnya ia sudah menjemput namja-chingunya, bukannya disini. Ayolah, salahkan appanya yang memaksanya dijodohkan dengan yeoja ini.

Ya, walau sebenarnya **dulu** namja ini pernah mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan yeoja ini. Tapi ingat 1 kata, **DULU**!

"yak! Changmin oppa! Apa oppa tidak mendengarkan cerita Seo?" teriak yeoja itu yang bahkan membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ah.. mianhe.. aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ujar namja itu.

"Memikirkan apa? Sebenarnya oppa disini mau apa? Mau menemani Seo atau mau membiarkan Seo mengoceh seperti orang gila sih?" ujar yeoja itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sebutlah namja ini Changmin. Ia memang benar-benar sial hari ini.

'Aku disini hanya karena dipaksa appa, dasar yeoja pabbo!' teriak Changmin dalam hati, tapi ia kembali tersenyum. Menutupi segalanya lebih baik ketimbang ia harus dipukul oleh appa-nya.

_Uri jeongmal saranghaejatna_

_Dwi Doirilsun eoptneun geongayo_

_Oneul nam namina apayo_

_Pyeohaetni ne mamsoge_

_Ije nan deo isang eoptneun geoni_

_Nan neol, neol saenggak hamyeon_

_Neomu apa.. apa.. apa.._

Tiba-tiba handphone Changmin yang ia letakkan di atas meja berdering, Changmin yang masih saja merutuki nasibnya tak sadar dengan gerakan yeoja itu yang mengambil handphonenya.

"Baby Kyuhyunnie?" ujar yeoja itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Changmin yang baru tersadar, membelalakkan matanya dan segera mencoba mengambil handphone-nya dari tangan yeoja itu.

Tapi sayang, Seohyun _nama yeoja itu_ segera menjauhkan handphone itu dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, menyuruh Changmin untuk diam.

"Siapa dia?" ujar Seohyun sambil menatap intens.

"Bukan urusanmu, Seohyun" ujar Changmin. Perlahan garis rahangnya mengeras, kesal karena diperlakukan seperti ini oleh yeoja aneh di depannya.

"Oh.. kalau begitu Seo beritahu saja pada Yunho ajhussi." Ujar Seohyun sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

Changmin terdiam. Ia yakin saat appanya tahu ini. Appanya akan marah besar, dan mengirimkan orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk—ini tidak bisa terjadi!

"Jangan!" ujar Changmin.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu matikan handphone oppa..." ujar Seohyun sambil memberikan handphone Changmin.

Changmin masih memandangi handphonenya yang bertuliskan ID Kyuhyun.

"Oppa.."

Changmin benar-benar tidak berdaya sekarang, kenapa ia harus dijodohkan dengan yeoja ini? Jika tidak karena appa-nya, dan jika tidak karena ancaman Seohyun akan melaporkan Kyuhyun pada appa-nya ia tidak akan pernah melakukan ini. Perlahan ia menggerakkan jarinya untuk me-reject telphone dari Kyuhyun dan segera menon-aktifkan handphone-nya.

"Mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe.." ujar Changmin sangat pelan, bahkan Seohyun tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Nah, kalau sudah beginikan jadi damai, ayo oppa temani aku." Tangan Changmin langsung ditarik oleh Seohyun menuju suatu tempat.

Changmin hanya membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia tidak memberontak sama sekali. Ia masih memikirkan telphone dari Kyuhyun _Namja-chingunya_. Apa Kyuhyun menunggunya di depan gerbang universitas? Apa dia kedinginan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Pikiran-pikiran lain terus hinggap di pikiran Changmin, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia dan Seohyun sudah sampai di sebuah butik.

.

.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" ujar seorang namja tampan nan tinggi sambil melihat ke arah namja manis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu dengan penasaran.

"Minnie mematikan telphone-ku Siwon hyung" ujar namja manis itu sambil menatap handphone-nya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Nah.. benarkan kataku? Tadi aku lihat Changmin pergi terburu-buru. Itu berarti Changmin sedang ada urusan yang sangat penting, bukan? Sudahlah Kyu.. ikut aku pulang saja.. apa kau tidak kedinginan disini? Brrr~~" ujar namja tampan nan tinggi itu sambil mengusap-usap tangannya.

Sedangkan namja manis itu hanya tersenyum manis. Panggil saja namja ini Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah hyung, aku ikut denganmu saja." Ujar Kyuhyun, yang langsung saja ditanggapi Siwon _nama namja tampan nan tinggi itu_ dengan menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitam miliknya.

"Nah.. setidaknya sedikit lebih hangat.. ehehehe" ujar Siwon sambil nyengir kuda (?) setelah ia dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi saat Siwon melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tampak sedang memandangi handphonenya dengan gelisah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon sambil ikut memperhatikan handphone Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun segera mendorong tubuh Siwon agar menjauh, "Bukan apa-apa hyung.." ujar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa ber-O-ria mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin lebih ikut campur, karena ia tahu, ia bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak mengetahui segalanya tentang Kyuhyun.

Perlahan mobil sport milik Siwon mulai melaju menembus dinginnya malam kota Seoul hari ini.

'_Dalam keadaan darurat seperti apapun, Minnie selalu mengangkat telphone-ku. Ada apa denganmu Minnie?'_

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk miliknya, ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya protes. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih lelah, lelah memikirkan kenapa Changmin me-reject panggilannya tadi. Rasanya aneh.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu, dan baru kali ini Changmin tidak mengangkat telphone-nya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Minnie?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang menampakkan pemandangan langit.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan untuk mengambil handuk-nya dan segera memulai ritual (?) menyegarkan tubuhnya. Mungkin dengan itu, ia bisa tidur lebih nyenyak.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya kembali diatas tempat tidur empuknya.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih handphone-nya yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas, tangannya dengan lincahnya mengetik kata sandi. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat bahwa ada 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dan semuanya berasal dari Changmin.

_Nan meomunda (meomunda)_

_Nan meomunda (meomunda)_

_Saranghaetdeon gieokdeuri nareul gajigo nonda_

_Dasi han beon one more time_

_Ireoka kkeutnandani mideul suga eomneun geollyo_

_Gojak i jeongdoro geu su manhatdeon yaksodeureun eotteoke eotteoke_

Kyuhyun sedikit terdiam mendengar nada dering handphone-nya, harusnya lagu Angel milik EXO... tapi kenapa malah lagu Day dream milik Super Junior?

Tapi buru-buru Kyuhyun segera mengangkat telphone dari Changmin, melupakan masalah nada dering telphonenya.

"yeoboseyo" ujar Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie, mianhe jeongmal mianhe aku mereject telphonemu tadi.." ujar Changmin dari seberang saluran telphone, Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar suara Changmin.

"Ne.. nan gwenchana" ujar Kyuhyun sambil duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, "Lagipula, kenapa kau mereject telphoneku minnie?"

"A... itu.. anu.. tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan appa. Dan appa memintaku untuk mematikan telphonemu.. ya begitu.." ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit aneh mendengar jawaban dari Changmin yang terdengar entahlah. Tapi mungkin, Kyuhyun harus percaya. Bukankah Changmin itu kekasihnya? Changmin pasti tidak akan berbohong bukan?

"Oh.."

"Kyu, apa kau sudah makan? Jangan tidur terlalu malam ne.." ujar Changmin penuh perhatian.

"Arra.. Arra.. kau selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap hari minnie.. apa tidak ada kata-kata lain? Kau tidak kreatif sama sekali"

"Ah, ada! Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" ujar Changmin yang membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah sempurna. Kyuhyun segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Jung Changmin pabbo! Hentikan!" ujar Kyuhyun, walau tidak terlalu jelas karena tertutup bantal tapi Changmin bisa mendengarnya cukup jelas.

"Hey, aku serius Kyu. Umur kita sudah 22 tahun. Kita sudah pacaran 2 tahun. Kapan aku menikah denganmu?" ujar Changmin dengan suara memohon miliknya.

"Aku akan menikah denganmu ketika kau sudah bisa menghentikan hobi makanmu itu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa lepas.

"Mwo? Kyu, apa kau tega? Nanti aku bisa kurus. Apa kau ingin punya suami kurus?" ujar Changmin sambil memasang mimik seperti anak kucing hilang (?).

"Hahaha... lebih baik punya suami kurus daripada punya suami tiang sepetimu, Minnie hahaha" ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali tertawa lepas.

"Aish.. kau kejam Kyu.." ujar Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya _yang pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak akan melihatnya_

"Hahaha.. sudah.. perutku sakit" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu tertawa?" ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum. Ia ingat, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa selepas ini. Mungkin jika ia dan Kyuhyun menikah nanti, ia harus rela di-bully oleh Kyuhyun agar bisa mendengar suara riang milik Kyuhyun.

"Ish.. ya sudah Minnie, lagipula aku mau tidur. Kau ini namja-chingu yang buruk, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tidur tidak larut tapi kau malah menelphoneku larut-larut begini?" Tiba-tiba senyum yang ada di bibir Changmin menghilang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe, kalau begitu tidurlah. Good night"

"Ne.. Minnie, jika ada yang kau sembunyikan, kau harus jujur padaku jika kau memang tidak mau kehilanganku. Good night!"

Tut.. Tut..

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah memutuskan telphone-nya dengan Changmin, ya walau di universitas yang sama ia sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu dengan Changmin karena jadwal yang berbeda dan jurusan yang berbeda juga. Tapi setidaknya, ia cukup puas mendengar suara Changmin hari ini.

'_Aku rasa aku akan mimpi indah malam ini... hahaha'_

Kyuhyun segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah berada di alam mimpi.

.

.

Changmin masih terdiam di tepi kasurnya sambil menatap handphonenya, ia masih tidak bergerak setelah menelphone Kyuhyun tadi. Kata-kata Kyuhyun terus berputar di otaknya bagaikan cd rusak.

'_Kau ini namja-chingu yang buruk'_

'_Jika ada yang kau sembunyikan, kau harus jujur padaku jika kau memang tidak mau kehilanganku'_

Kepala Changmin terasa sangat sakit, perlahan ia memegangi kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Aku memang namja-chingu yang buruk untukmu Kyu.."

"Aku tidak bisa jujur.. Ani.. aku terlalu takut membuatmu terluka.."

"Aniya.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu Kyu.."

Changmin mulai menangis dalam diam, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia benar-benar merasa terlalu lelah, ingin rasanya ia lari dari kenyataan. Rasanya ia ingin dunia ini hanya miliknya dan Kyuhyun.

Ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun dengan memberitahunya bahwa ia dijodohkan oleh appanya. Ia hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum.

Changmin terus menangis dalam diam, sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpi karena terlalu lelah menangis.

'Mianhe..'

.

.

TBC

Annyeong ._.

Author cuma mau minta maaf ke readers karena ff 'sorry' atau 'i miss you' ke hapus. Jadi author publish ulang dalam mode udah di revisi... mianhe.

Mungkin ada readers yang berniat review? Lebih dari 5, author lanjut deh :D

Dan author, sekali lagi minta maaf karena telah mengecewakan readers

Gomawo~~~


	2. Mianhe

Author : Cho Minyoung

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance

Pair : ChangKyu / MinKyu

Cast :

Max Changmin / Choikang Changmin (TVXQ) – Jung (Shim) Changmin

Cho Kyuhyun / Kyuhyun Super Junior – Tan Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon / Siwon Super Junior – Choi Siwon

And other cast

Disclamer:

All cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Youngie hanya meminjam nama, dan fanfic ini real dari ide author. Maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lain yang mungkin tidak disengaja. Jeongmal mianhe. Dan sekali lagi Youngie tekankan bahwa tidak ada niat menjelek-jelekkan salah satu cast. Penokohan dilakukan agar fanfic ini cepat selesai. Gamsha~~~

Warning : **typo(s), kurang greget (?), YAOI! BL! Boy's love, Gak suka dengan couple diatas? Please jangan baca! No Bash! OOC! Tidak sesuai EYD!**

Summary:

Changmin rela menunggu, menunggu sebuah keajaiban. Tapi sampai kapan ia harus menunggu?

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis ketika melihat Changmin masih saja menggerutu kesal masalah telphone-nya semalam. Ia dan Changmin sekarang tengah bersantai di sebuah restoran, menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka yang biasanya terisi oleh jadwal-jadwal kuliah yang sangat padat.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka yang terbilang sangat banyak, dan hal itu membuat Changmin menghentikan kegiatan menggurutunya dan mulai memandang makanan itu dengan kelaparan.

Changmin sudah bersiap untuk memakan makanan yang sudah terhidang di hadapannya tapi ia berhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap makanan itu.

"Wae Kyu?" ujar Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ah.. aniyo.. Aku—aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berusaha memasang senyum yang meyakinkan pada Changmin. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Changmin pindah tempat duduk ke samping Kyuhyun _tadinya mereka saling berhadapan_

"Bagaimana jika aku suapi?" ujar Changmin sambil mengambil makanan untuk Kyuhyun, dan mencoba menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Ah tidak.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menjauhkan mulutnya dari Changmin, merasa malu karena beberapa pelanggan di restoran itu melihat mereka.

"Ayolah Kyu.. A~~" ujar Changmin tetap memaksa, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya walau tampak sangat malu-malu.

'_Uwa.. mereka mesra sekali'_

'_Namja-nya tampak sangat romantis, dan yeoja-nya tampak malu-malu. Aku seperti melihat drama!'_

'_Uwa.. mereka sangat romantis. Aku iri!'_

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara-suara orang-orang yang kebanyakan adalah anak kuliahan tengah membicarakan mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat mendengar kata yeoja disebut, apa penampilannya seperti seorang yeoja?

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Changmin yang kini tengah makan dengan lahap di sampingnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkikik geli melihatnya. Tadi Changmin bilang akan menyuapi-nya, tapi sekarang?

"Minnie-ah.."

"Ada apa Kyu? Apa kau mau aku suapi lagi?" ujar Changmin dengan mulut yang belepotan nasi (?)

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menahan tawa dan segera membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada di pinggiran mulut Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa menikmati saat-saat dimana ia bisa merasakan tangan lembut Kyuhyun.

"Apa penampilan-ku terlihat seperti yeoja?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengambilkan minuman Changmin untuk diminum Changmin. Changmin meminum minuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

Wajahnya begitu teduh, rambut coklat madu ikal miliknya yang sudah mulai panjang, kulit putih pucat yang tampak sangat cocok untuknya, pipinya yang chubby, hidung mancung, dan bibir merah cherry yang sedang menampilkan senyum manis. Baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan juga berkesan manis, dengan warna putih yang lebih dominan.

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihatnya, entahlah karena apa ia menunjukkan senyum itu di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Changmin tersenyum seperti itu.

"Waeyo Minnie?"

"Aniyo.. uhm.. hanya saja kau lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja Kyu.." ujar Changmin sambil menunjukkan senyum 5 jarinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya. Menutupi pipi merahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menunduk Kyu?" ujar Changmin sambil berusaha melihat wajah Kyuhyun, senyum evil bertengger manis di bibirnya. Senang karena berhasil membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah.

"Ani—aniyo.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menutupi wajah merahnya. Changmin terus menggoda Kyuhyun, membuat seorang yeoja yang baru saja masuk ke restoran itu melihat ke arah mereka.

"Changmin oppa?" ujar yeoja itu sambil mendekat.

"Seohyun?" ujar Changmin kaget melihat Seohyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya melihat ke arah seorang yeoja. Dahinya mengerut karena melihat Changmin dan yeoja itu saling kenal.

"Annyeong Changmin oppa, tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini. Kau dengan siapa? Dongsaeng oppakah? Wah.. kenapa dia imut sekali?" ujar Seohyun –yeoja tadi- sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun dan mencoba mencubit pipi chubby milik Kyuhyun, yang langsung dihalang oleh Changmin.

"Eh?" Seohyun hanya kaget ketika melihat Changmin memandang tajam ke arahnya, seperti menginginkannya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kyuhyun imnida, aku bukan dongsaeng Changmin. Umur kami sama" ujar Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja berada diantara mereka ber-3. Seohyun mengerutkan keningnya.

'_Kyuhyun? Apakah dia orang yang menelphone Changmin oppa kemarin? Jadi ini orangnya..'_

"Ah.. Mianhe. Aku kira oppa adalah dongsaeng Changmin oppa. Sedang apa kalian disini? Apa aku boleh bergabung?" ujar Seohyun dengan seenaknya duduk di hadapan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Pelayan! Kami sudah selesai!" ujar Changmin sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sebal ke arah Changmin.

"Ne, nan gwenchana. Kami sedang makan siang. Kau juga?" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba akrab dengan Seohyun.

"Ne oppa, aku juga ingin makan siang. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Seo Jo Hyun. Apa aku boleh bertanya? Oppa ini siapanya Changmin oppa? Kalian terlihat sangat dekat.." ujar Seohyun sambil memasang senyum manisnya, mencoba menutupi kekesalannya terhadap Changmin yang mencuekan-nya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Seohyun. Selama ini tidak banyak yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua kecuali teman-teman terdekat mereka saja. Apa mereka harus memberitahukannya pada Seohyun?

'_Mungkin ini cara yang bagus untuk menghentikan perjodohan konyol itu'_

"Kami—

"Aku sahabatnya Changmin, kami sudah saling mengenal saat kami kecil, jadinya kami tampak sangat dekat. Bahkan beberapa orang mengatakan kami ini seperti saudara kembar, hahaha lucu sekali"

Changmin hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dalam diam, ia bisa melihat sedikit pancaran sedih dari mata Kyuhyun saat mengatakannya. Sedangkan Seohyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kami duluan" ujar Changmin singkat sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun setelah selesai membayar makanan yang telah mereka beli.

"Sampai jumpa Seohyun-ah" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan Seohyun hanya melambaikan tangan dan membalas senyum Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah berbohong, aku juga tahu jika kalian mempunyai hubungan spesial. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Changmin oppa" ujar Seohyun pelan sambil mengeluarkan senyum liciknya.

.

.

"Tadi, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Apa?" ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

"Hah.. Kyu, kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kita ini berpacaran? Dan.. dan kenapa kau harus tampak akrab dengannya?" ujar Changmin sambil mengacak rambutnya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang innocent. Sekarang mereka tengah duduk di bangku salah satu taman yang terletak dekat dengan restoran tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Semua akan indah pada waktunya, Minnie-ah. Kenapa kau tampak sefrustasi itu sih?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin lembut.

'_Kau tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kyu...'_

Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun sedih, bagaimana dalam kondisi sedarurat ini Kyuhyun bisa bersikap tenang? Ah.. ia salah, mana mungkin Kyuhyun akan menganggap keadaan ini darurat? Bahkan Changmin tidak memberitahukan siapa Seohyun sesungguhnya.

Changmin hanya bisa merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun, menutup mata, dan kembali mulai merutuki kebodohan dan rasa takutnya.

Ia takut, jika Kyuhyun tau yang sebenarnya.. Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya

Ia takut, melihat Kyuhyun menangis..

Ia takut, melihat Kyuhyun terluka..

"Mianhe.." ujar Changmin sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Mungkin Changmin sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Kyunnie.." Panggil Changmin sambil mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah menutup matanya.

"Wae minnie?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka matanya.

"Aku rindu Jae eomma..." ujar Changmin sambil kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jae ajhumma juga pasti merindukanmu Minnie.. Sudahlah, kau tidak usah bersedih, Kau ini sudah besar. Kau tau? Jika kau bersedih seperti itu, Jae eomma akan sedih melihatmu dari atas sana.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Changmin.

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa Minnie?"

"Tapi aku tetap senang, Jae eomma mengirimkan seorang malaikat manis untuk menjaga-ku di bumi. Kau tahu siapa namanya? Namanya Jung Kyuhyun"

"_..."_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun berjalan senang di koridor kampusnya, ia juga tersenyum pada orang-orang yang menyapanya. Entahlah, ia merasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ia hampir saja menabrak seorang namja yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Yak! Siwon hyung! Kau membuatku hampir menabrakmu!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandang kesal ke arah Siwon yang sekarang tengah memamerkan cengiran lebarnya dan jangan lupakan kedua tangan yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

"hehehe.. mianhe Kyu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu menonton film nanti malam. Bagaimana? Kau bisakan?" ujar Siwon sambil menunjukan 2 tiket bioskop.

"Film apa?"

"Man of steel. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Siwon, kenapa mendadak sekali?

"Siwon hyung.. wajahmu tampan, kau tinggi, kau kaya, kaukan bisa mengajak gadis manapun untuk menonton film itu. Kenapa harus aku, hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Aniyo.. aku mau menonton film ini dengan dongsaengku.. bukan dengan seorang gadis." Ujar Siwon mantap yang kembali membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tangannya mengambil salah satu tiket yang ada di tangan Siwon, bagaimanapun ia tak tega membiarkan hyung tampan-nya ini menonton sendirian.

"Apa itu bertanda kalau kau setuju menemaniku menonton Kyu?" ujar Siwon tersenyum senang.

"Tidak, aku ingin menjual tiket ini. Aku yakin banyak orang yang mau membelinya.. hahaha" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"yak! Kyu! Kau tega sekali!" ujar Siwon sambil memasang wajah melasnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan senyum manis miliknya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan malam. Arra?" ujar Siwon dan hanya diangguki oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Katakan saja oppa, dia bukan sekedar sahabat oppakan?" ujar Seohyun sambil memandang intens ke arah Changmin yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" ujar Changmin dingin.

"Cih, jadi oppa tetap bersikeras tidak mau memberi tahu hubungan oppa dengan Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Kyunnie selalu mengatakan, semua akan indah pada waktunya, Seo Jo Hyun"

"Oh.. kalau begitu, akan lebih indah lagi jika aku memberitahukan hal ini pada Yunho ajhussi. Benar bukan?"

"Lalu?"

"Oppa tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku yakin appa oppa, akan menyuruh orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk menghabisi namja bernama Tan Kyuhyun itu"

"Aku akan menghentikannya.."

"Itu tidak mungkin.."

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau datang ke duniaku lagi? Apa belum cukup kau melihatku tersiksa karena perjodohan kita ini? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, HAH?!" ujar Changmin yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya tangannya memukul kuat-kuat tembok yang ada di sebelahnya, membuat tangan Changmin terluka dan meninggalkan bekas retakan di tembok itu.

Changmin cukup lelah hari ini, dengan jadwal kuliah penuh miliknya ia malah kedatangan seorang pengusik dalam hidupnya.

"Aku hanya ingin oppa menjadi milikku. Itu saja sudah cukup" ujar Seohyun sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

Badan Changmin mulai naik turun seiring dengan nafas yang ia keluarkan dan juga emosinya yang semakin diatas batas. Ia tidak peduli jika Seohyun adalah yeoja! Ia hanya ingin beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang!

Brukk

Changmin mendorong kuat tubuh Seohyun ke tembok, membuat yeoja itu meringis kesakitan.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengobrak-abrik ataupun menghancurkan apa yang aku punya! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya jika berani melakukan hal itu!" ujar Changmin sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seohyun yang masih meringis kesakitan. Ia tidak peduli jika punggung yeoja itu lecet, itu bukan urusannya.

"Lihat saja kau nanti, kau tidak akan bisa lagi melihat Kyuhyun."

Seohyun mulai mengeluarkan ponsel-nya dari tas-nya yang sempat terjatuh tadi saat Changmin mendorongnya. Ia mulai mengetik beberapa angka pada ponselnya sebelum menekan sebuah tombol berwarna hijau.

"Annyeong ajhussi. Mianhe Seo mengganggu ajhussi, tapi Seo ada informasi penting untuk ajhussi"

.

.

Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak sangat manis dengan baju berwarna baby-blue yang ia kenakan. Tangannya segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ada apa denganmu hyung? Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan wajah Siwon yang sedari tadi tersenyum.

"Aniyo.. aku hanya senang melihat dongsaengku tampak sangat manis malam ini." Ujar Siwon sambil memandang ke arah Kyuhyun sebentar, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah mendengar pujian Siwon.

_Neoui sesangeuro __yeorin barameul tago_

_Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago_

_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhasseo_

_Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon eodideun cheongugilteni_

"Hyung, bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan handphone-nya yang berdering.

"Tentu saja" ujar Siwon sambil memasang senyumnya dan kembali berkonsenterasi pada jalan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sambil menggumamkan kata gomawo untuk Siwon dan segera mengangkat telphone itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Kyu, kau dimana?" ujar suara di seberang yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Ia yakin ini suara Changmin, bahkan ID penelphone-nya tadi tertera nama Changmin tapi—Ada apa dengan Changmin? Kenapa nada suaranya terdengar—

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan dengan Siwon hyung, kami mau menonton film minnie" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandang sekilas ke arah Siwon yang masih berkonsenterasi menyetir.

"Cepat kembali.."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Apa kau tidak dengar?! Cepat kembali!" Siwon yang memang sedang menguping (-_-) mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar teriakan.

"Minnie, ada apa denganmu?" ujar Kyuhyun khawatir, tidak biasanya Changmin seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kau kembali hiks.. cepatlah.. hiks.." ujar Changmin sebelum telphone terputus. Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan khawatir, segera memandang ke arah Siwon. Tapi entahlah, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Ada apa Kyu?" ujar Siwon mencoba membuat Kyuhyun sedikit relax.

"H—hyung, mianhe. Changmin tadi menelphoneku, dan menyuruhku untuk segera kembali. Aku khawatir terjadi apa-apa padanya. Apa bisa—

"Kau ingin kita kembali?" ujar Siwon menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu Kyu, jika kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja. Aku sudah menganggapmu dongsaengku. Baiklah, kita kembali." Ujar Siwon sambil memutar balik arah kendaraannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan 'gomawo' pada Siwon.

Tapi, tak sadarkah Kyuhyun? Pegangan tangan Siwon pada kemudi menjadi tidak normal? Seperti sedang meremasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya?

.

.

Kyuhyun segera berlari ketika melihat Changmin duduk di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Minnie.. Minnie.. Bangun.. Minnie.." Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh Changmin, ia bisa mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Changmin.

"Kyu.. Aku tidak kuat.." ujar Changmin sambil mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sebelum jatuh pingsan.

"Minnie? Minnie bangun!" ujar Kyuhyun, ia mencoba untuk membawa masuk Changmin ke dalam rumahnya. Melupakan seorang namja yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di luar pagar rumahnya.

.

.

"Kau memang bodoh Choi Siwon.. hahaha" ujar seorang namja sambil merangkul pundak Siwon.

"Kau benar Hyuk, aku bodoh karena mencintai namja manis bernama Tan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas sudah mempunyai namja-chingu bernama Jung Changmin itu.." ujar Siwon sambil meneguk minuman keras yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan tangan namja yang merangkul pundaknya mencoba untuk menghentikan gerakan Siwon.

"Hey, Siwon-ah hentikan. Banyak namja dan yeoja lain yang ada di luar sana, kau bisa melampiaskannya pada mereka bukan?" ujar namja itu sambil memandang prihatin pada sahabatnya ini.

"Melampiaskannya? Apa kau gila Lee Hyuk Jae? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Lagipula, mataku hanya tertuju padanya.." ujar Siwon disertai dengan tawa hambar miliknya.

"Hah... Siwon hentikan. Kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Dia sudah ada yang punya bukan? Kau harus belajar merelakannya.. lagipula, ini semua karena kebodohanmu bukan? Untuk mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya saja kau tidak bisa..." ujar namja itu sambil memandang iba Siwon yang mulai menatap kosong sekelilingnya.

"Ne, Kau benar. Aku bodoh. Choi Siwon pabbo" Perlahan air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Siwon, ia lelah.

Namja di sebelah Siwon hanya bisa terdiam melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, bingung harus melakukan apa.

.

.

TBC / DELETE ?

Adaw /.\

Mianhe chingudeul, chapter kemarin kurang panjang ._. Chapter yang ini udah lumayan panjang kok chingudeul :3 Tapi maaf kalau membosankan ._.

Dan semoga chingudeul seneng bacanya.. Ah.. mianhe ne karena chapter ini kurang greget (?)

Sebenarnya alasan author nge-hapus ff 'sorry' itu karena banyak readers yang ngira ChangChang appa selingkuh T.T karena author gak tega, jadi author ganti deh alur ceritanya._. jadi begitulah awal muasal author menghapus ff itu (?)

Dan author mau berterima kasih sangat banyak pada chingudeul yang udah rela-relain nge-review #Nangis darah

Bahkan ada yang sampe ngirim DM di twitter, terkhusus buat Ferdi oppa yang udah ngasih ide buat jalan ceritanya, Jeongmal ghamsahabnida...

Dan sekali lagi maaf chingudeul, author masih labil. Mahklum umur author masih 12 tahun ._.

**Balasan review :3**

**FiWonKyu0201**

Gomawo atas perhatiannya chingu :)

Gomawo udah review~~ :3

Review lagi ne #Aegyo bareng Kyuhyun

**MinnieChangKyu56**

Aduh /.\

Maaf ne chingu, sebenarnya author juga gak tega membuat couple kesayangan author kayak gini T.T

Gomawo udah review ne~~ :3

Review lagi ne #Aegyo bareng Changmin

**Anne**

Ampun chingu /.\ Mian ne, Yunho appa disini jadi agak jahat, tapi itu semua ada alasannya kok chingu ._.

Gomawo udah review ne~~ :3

Review lagi ne #Aegyo bareng Kyuhyun

**Jejekyu red shappire**

Ne, ini udah lanjut kok chingu

Aduh.. jangan puppy eyes chingu /.\

Gomawo udah review ne~~ :3

Review lagi ne #Aegyo bareng ChangKyu

**Ferdinan Lee [ via twitter ]**

Ne oppa :)

Mian ne /.\ Soalnya author merasa masih labil dengan cerita ini, tapi untuk sekarang author sudah memantapkan diri /?

Gomawo ne udah review.. :3

Review lagi ne #Aegyo bareng cast di cerita ini

**Henry17 [ via twitter ]**

Ne :)

Arra.. Arra.. mianhe ne chingu karena author hapus ff-nya /.\

Gomawo udah review :3

Review lagi ne #Aegyo bareng Siwon

**Lebih dari 5 review ff ini author lanjut ._.**

**Author benar-benar butuh semangat dari chingudeul sekalian :D**

**Tidak ada kata terlambat buat nge-review :3**


	3. I Love U

Author : Cho Minyoung

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance

Pair : ChangKyu / MinKyu

Cast :

Max Changmin / Choikang Changmin (TVXQ) – Jung (Shim) Changmin

Cho Kyuhyun / Kyuhyun Super Junior – Tan Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon / Siwon Super Junior – Choi Siwon

And other cast

Disclamer:

All cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Youngie hanya meminjam nama, dan fanfic ini real dari ide author. Maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lain yang mungkin tidak disengaja. Jeongmal mianhe. Dan sekali lagi Youngie tekankan bahwa tidak ada niat menjelek-jelekkan salah satu cast. Penokohan dilakukan agar fanfic ini cepat selesai. Gamsha~~~

Warning : **typo(s), kurang greget (?), YAOI! BL! Boy's love (BoyxBoy), Gak suka dengan couple diatas? Please jangan baca! No Bash! OOC! Tidak sesuai EYD!**

Summary:

Changmin rela menunggu, menunggu sebuah keajaiban. Tapi sampai kapan ia harus menunggu?

.

.

_Flash back_

"_Ah, aniyo Minho-ah. Changmin akan menjemputku." Ujar Kyuhyun ke arah seorang namja tampan yang tadi menawarkannya untuk pulang bersama._

"_Kau yakin hyung? Tidak apa-apa kau menunggu di luar sini? Lebih baik hyung ikut aku saja.."ujar Minho –namja tampan tadi- sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan khawatir._

"_Ne, aku yakin. Lebih baik kau pulang lebih dulu, Minho-ah." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Minho._

"_Baiklah hyung, aku duluan ya" ujar Minho sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan berlalu masuk ke dalam mobil sport merah miliknya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membalas lambaian tangan Minho dengan senyum manisnya._

_Tak lama setelah Minho pergi, Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok pagar universitasnya. Sudah lebih dari 30 namja menawarinya pulang bersama dari tadi, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menolaknya dengan halus walau dalam hatinya yang paling dalam (?) ia ingin sekali menonjok namja-namja itu satu persatu._

_Sebenarnya ia sudah menunggu hampir 1 jam di depan gerbang universitasnya karena Changmin. Tadi malam, Changmin berjanji untuk pulang bersama Kyuhyun hari ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya, bahkan batang hidung namja-chingunya itu tidak terlihat sama sekali._

"_Awas saja kau Jung Changmin" Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaketnya dan mencoba menghangatkan tangannya._

_Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya, membuat Kyuhyun memandang mobil itu penuh penasaran. Seorang namja paruh baya akhirnya keluar dari mobil tersebut, Kyuhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menundukkan badannya hormat lalu kembali memandang namja paruh baya itu dengan pandangan terkejut._

"_A—Annyeong Yunho ajhussi.." ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan rasa terkejutnya, ia sudah lama tidak bertemu namja paruh baya di hadapannya ini. Mungkin sekitar 8 tahun lebih._

"_Aku ingin kau ikut aku" Yunho –namja paruh baya itu- kembali memasuki mobilnya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam mobil itu._

"_Jalan" ujar Yunho, dan sang supir langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai melajukan mobil mewah itu._

_Keadaan dalam mobil itu sangat hening, Yunho sibuk memandangi jalan yang mereka lewati sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Mobil mewah itu berhenti, Kyuhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat dimana mereka berada._

'_Snow cafe?' batin Kyuhyun bingung. Sekarang mobil mewah itu berhenti di seberang jalan Snow cafe, cafe yang selalu dikunjungi oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun._

"_Kau tentu tau tempat ini bukan, Tan Kyuhyun?" ujar Yunho sambil memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak masih kebingungan._

"_Ne, ajhussi." Ujar Kyuhyun masih memandang ke arah cafe itu, tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi dan tampan masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut. Kyuhyun sangat mengenal namja itu, dia Changmin._

"_C—Changmin?" ujar Kyuhyun kaget, ia berusaha membuka pintu mobil mewah itu, tapi sayang ia sama sekali tidak bisa membuka pintu mobil itu._

"_Aku ingin kau menjauhi Changmin." Ujar Yunho yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak dan memandang ke arahnya dengan kaget._

"_A—Apa maksud ajhussi?"_

"_Changmin.. dia sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang yeoja bernama Seohyun. Kau harus tau itu." Ujar Yunho tegas sambil memandang dingin ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih saja terdiam._

"_Maka dari itu aku ingin kau menjauhi Changmin, dan pergi dari hidupnya.. selamanya" ujar Yunho sambil merogoh sesuatu yang berada dalam sakunya._

"_Ini semua demi kebahagiaan Changmin, dan ambilah ini." Ujar Yunho sambil melemparkan amplop coklat ke pangkuan Kyuhyun._

"_Apa ajhussi yakin Changmin akan bahagia?" ujar Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengusai kekagetannya._

"_tentu aku yakin."_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menjauhi Changmin dan pergi dari hidupnya. Bukankah ini demi kebahagiaan Changmin? Dan.. jika demi kebahagiaan Changmin, aku tidak perlu ini" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengembalikan amplop coklat itu ketangan Yunho._

"_Apa ajhussi bisa mengembalikanku ke universitas? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus.." ujar Kyuhyun sedangkan Yunho hanya menganggukan kepalanya ke arah sang supir. Mobil mewah itupun kembali melaju kembali menuju universitas._

_Perjalanan kali ini sama heningnya dengan tadi, tapi kali ini berbeda. Yunho sibuk memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang ke arah luar jendela._

"_Gomawo ajhussi." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum turun dari mobil mewah itu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Jung Kyuhyun, tepatilah janjimu" ujar Yunho sebelum mobil mewah itu melaju._

"_Ne.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya._

'_Maafkan aku Minnie, ini semua demi kebahagiaanmu..' _

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di pembatas balkon kamarnya, mata coklat teduh miliknya menatap ke arah langit. Menatap bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana, menampakan sinarnya di tengah gelapnya langit malam. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun mulai menghitung bintang-bintang yang ada di langit, tapi ia berhenti.

Matanya beralih menuju pemandangan kota Seoul malam ini. Dari lantai 2 rumahnya, ia bisa melihat pemandangan Seoul cukup jelas. Matanya menatap lampu-lampu yang membuat kota Seoul tampak indah malam ini. Tangannya kembali menunjuk, tapi kali ini ke arah lampu-lampu itu. Mencoba untuk menghitungnya, dan kembali berhenti. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya erat sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

Kali ini matanya beralih ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang ada di taman rumahnya. Daun-daun pohon itu mulai bergerak sesuai arah angin dan hembusan angin, membuat Kyuhyun tertarik dengan hal tersebut. Ia mencoba untuk menghitungnya, dan untuk ke-3 kalinya ia berhenti.

"Apa sesusah itu untuk bersamamu?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kali ini ia memilih menatap seorang namja yang tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tangan yang di-infus. Memandangi wajah tampan milik namja itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya, tidak lupa untuk menutup pintu kaca balkon kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Lee ajhussi – kepala pelayan di rumahnya – tengah memegangi sebuah nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur hangat, obat, dan segelas air putih.

"Gomawo ajhussi, mianhe sudah merepotkanmu uhm... pagi-pagi seperti ini" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil alih nampan yang ada di tangan Lee ajhussi.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan Kyuhyun, ini sudah tugas saya." Ujar Lee ajhussi sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang tentu saja dibalas senyum manis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ajhussi, apa ajhussi bisa berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel tuan? Itu sangat menggelikan.." ujar Kyuhyun disertai tawa kecilnya sedangkan Lee ajhussi hanya tersenyum samar.

"Tuan—

"Ah, tidak tidak. Kyuhyun." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Lee ajhussi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah majikan muda-nya yang sudah ia rawat dari kecil itu.

"Kyuhyun"

"Ne ajhussi?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan Lee ajhussi dengan seksama.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, ini sudah jam 3 pagi. Biarkan tuan Changmin ajhussi yang mengurusnya. Ajhussi tidak ingin, besok kau sakit" ujar Lee ajhussi sambil memandang khawatir ke arah wajah pucat yang lebih pucat dari biasanya ini.

"Ajhussi tenang saja, apa ajhussi lupa? Aku ini sudah besar, dan aku Tan Kyuhyun akan berjanji pada ajhussiuntuk sehat esok hari!" ujar Kyuhyun kembali disertai tawa kecilnya sedangkan Lee ajhussi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi ajhussi tidak mau jika besok kau sakit." Ujar Lee ajhussi sebelum meningalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, dan menaruh nampan itu di meja nakas yang terletak di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menarik sebuah kursi dari meja belajar untuk ia letakan di samping tempat tidur.

"Minnie, kau tahu?"

"Menghitung bintang..."

"Menghitung seluruh lampu yang menghiasi kota Seoul malam ini.."

"Menghitung daun pohon besar yang ada di halamanku.."

"Semua itu susah.. sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan.."

"Semustahil, janjiku pada Yunho ajhussi bahwa aku akan menjauh darimu... Aku tidak bisa.." ujar Kyuhyun pelan, tangannya dengan lembut mengusap tangan Changmin yang di-infus.

"Wae? Wae minnie? Kenapa kau tidak mau berbagi sedikit masalahmu itu denganku? Apa seberat dan sesusah itu?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Changmin pelan.

"Aku kira hanya aku, hanya aku yang mempunyai masalah. Aku egois. Mianhe Minnie.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menahan air mata yang bisa saja keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan pergerakan dari Changmin. Perlahan mata Changmin sedikit demi sedikit terbuka sampai ia bisa melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk manis di sampingnya sambil memasang senyum manis miliknya. Changmin segera mendudukan dirinya membuatnya meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

"Minumlah. Ini akan mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalamu, Minnie" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan obat dan air minum yang langsung diterima Changmin.

"Bubur, ne?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil mangkuk bubur tadi, dan bersiap menyuapi Changmin. Tapi Changmin sama sekali tidak merespon, ia diam memandangi Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun buru-buru kembali menaruh mangkok bubur tadi, segera meletakan punggung tangannya di kening Changmin.

"Apa kau merasakan sakit di bagian tubuhmu yang lain?" ujar Kyuhyun khawatir, sedangkan Changmin hanya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya tepat di depan dadanya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, apa dada Changmin terasa sakit?

"Aku bermimpi Kyu..." Kyuhyun segera menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara Changmin sekaligus mendengar alasan kenapa dia tidak merespon.

"Bermimpi apa, Minnie?" ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tenang sambil memandang Changmin dengan lembut.

"Aku bermimpi, seorang namja mengambilmu dariku, dia membuatmu tertidur, sangat lama, aku terus menunggu tapi kau tak kunjung bangun, Kau seperti putri tidur. Dan Jae eomma datang, aku memeluknya. Tapi Jae eomma mengatakan kalau ini semua salahku." Ujar Changmin sambil mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Tapi bukannya merespon perkataan Changmin, Kyuhyun malah merapikan bantal dan selimut yang Changmin gunakan. Membiarkan si namja-chingu hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"Kyu—

"Minnie, bukankah dulu kita pernah belajar? Mimpi merupakan bunga tidur. Hanya bunga tidur." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lembut sambil memindahkan posisi duduknya menjadi di tepi kasur single miliknya itu.

"Tapi mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata, Kyu."

"Aku ada disini.. bersamamu.. mengerti?" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah dada sebelah kiri Changmin dengan tangan kanannya, entah kenapa matanya berubah menjadi tampak tak bersemangat.

"Gomawo.." ujar Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengusap surai coklat milik namja manis ini.

"Minnie, kau harus makan buburnya." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendongakan kepalanya.

"Mana?" tanya Changmin bersemangat, Kyuhyun segera mengambilkan mangkuk bubur yang ia letakan di atas meja nakas tadi dan mulai menyuapi Changmin.

"Tanganmu.. kenapa memar?" Kyuhyun menatap tangan Changmin dan mulai mengusapnya pelan.

"Eungh.. bukan apa-apa Kyu" Changmin sedikit meringis saat Kyuhyun menekan memarnya (Epil -_-)

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun dan diangguki oleh Changmin.

"Kyu, apa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Changmin setelah acara makannya selesai, ia memindah posisi duduknya menjadi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah menopang kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Ani, sebelum kita berdua sibuk dengan jadwal ujian kelulusan kita nanti, aku ingin melihat wajahmu, siapa tahu aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum ia tertidur di pangkungan Changmin.

Changmin terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, badannya nyaris jatuh ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Perasaannya menjadi benar-benar tidak nyaman, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya karena rasa takut.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Changmin hanya bisa memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlelap di atas pangkuannya, ia segera memindahkan Kyuhyun ke tempat tidurnya dan mengecup keningnya cukup lama.

"Aku harap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" ujar Changmin sambil menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun, memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

"Changmin-ah, saranghae" ujar Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Tampak seorang namja tampan tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku di taman universitasnya, wajahnya tampak pucat dan lelah. Kepalanya ia dongakan keatas, dan matanya tertutup erat. Merasakan terpaan lembut angin yang membelai kulitnya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" lirih namja itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mencoba untuk melepaskan sedikit bebannya.

"Siwon hyung!"

Siwon –namja itu- segera membenarkan duduknya ketika mendengar suara itu, suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Suara seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Kyu?" ujar Siwon ke arah namja manis yang sekarang tengah duduk di sampingnya, ia segera memasang sebuah senyum manis (palsu) ke arahnya.

"Hyung kenapa? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Tan Kyuhyun –namja manis itu- segera memberikan Siwon berbagai pertanyaan ketika melihat wajah pucat di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah.." ujar Siwon sambil menyenderkan badannya, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Meminta maaf dalam hati karena telah membohongi namja di sebelahnya ini.

"Ini pasti gara-gara aku ya hyung?"

"Eh?" Siwon segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun ketika mendengar perkataan namja manis itu, wajah Kyuhyun tampak sangat menyesal.

"Mianhe hyung, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu semua. Jika aku tau semua akan seperti ini aku—

"Ini bukan salahmu Kyuhyun-ah.." ujar Siwon sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hyung berbohong, lebih baik hyung jujur." Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, tadi malam aku menemani Eunhyuk minum hingga larut malam. Puas? Jadi intinya ini semua bukan salahmu." Siwon menampakan senyum lesung pipi-nya ke arah Kyuhyun, mencoba membuat namja manis itu percaya.

"Eunhyuk sunbae? Apa hyung ikut minum?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"Ne, euhm.. sedikit.."

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum manisnya dan kembali duduk dengan benar karena sedari tadi ia duduk sambil menghadap Siwon.

"Kau tau darimana aku ada disini?" tanya Siwon sambil ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya, kembali menikmati terpaan angin lembut.

"Aku bertanya pada Donghae hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menghalau sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya, "Kita pindah saja ya, hyung? Sinar mataharinya terus menyengatku.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ke arah Siwon.

"Shireo, lagipula sinar matahari bukan lebah Kyu." Siwon tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kyuhyun semakin mempoutkan bibir-nya. Sebenarnya Siwon terlalu menikmati suasana disini, menikmati sepinya taman ini.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku boleh bercerita sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh marah."

"Ne.."

"Dan kau juga tidak boleh menjauhiku setelah mendengarkan ceritaku ini." Ujar Siwon, ia masih melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang masih acuh tak acuh.

"Kau juga tidak boleh menertawakanku"

"Ne.."

"Kau tidak boleh menceritakan ini pada siapapun.."

"Arra.. Arra.."

"Kau tidak—

"yak hyung! Cepatlah cerita! Kau membuatku penasaran saja!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memandang ke arah Siwon jengah, sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum dengan respon yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Ada seorang namja, dan aku menyukainya.."

"Mwo? Jinjja hyung? Siapa orangnya? Wah.. akhirnya pangeran di SM university akan segera mempunyai kekasih.. ahahaha" ujar Kyuhyun senang, ia membenarkan duduknya menjadi menghadap Siwon. Memandang Siwon seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku bertemu dengannya sudah lama, tapi entah mengapa rasanya dia masih seperti dulu. Selalu membuatku terpana.."

"Dia sangat cantik.. pintar.. penyayang.. dan dia sangat peduli padaku.." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Siwon, Siwon tampak seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta.

"Dia juga tinggi, tubuhnya ramping, tapi dia sedikit evil." Ujar Siwon sambil memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi menurutku dia pasti beruntung karena bisa membuat hyungku ini jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi siapa dia hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar menatap Siwon, sedangkan Siwon tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Perlahan Siwon memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tan Kyuhyun, saranghae." Siwon menatap lembut ke arah Kyuhyun, ia sudah melakukannya. Ia sudah jujur pada dirinya sendiri, dia sudah jujur pada dunia, dan dia sudah melakukan hal yang disarankan sahabatnya.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kaget ke arah Siwon, perlahan ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman tangan Siwon. Membuat Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"H—Hyung.. jang—jangan bercanda.. i—ini tidak lucu!"

.

.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya pelan ke arah mobilnya yang tengah terpakir dengan manis. Setelah seharian ini menyelesaikan jadwal-jadwal kuliahnya yang benar-benar padat, ia benar-benar merasa sangat lelah. Ditambah, hari ini ia belum bertemu dengan putri cantiknya Tan Kyuhyun. (-_-)

"Ah... Apa bertemu dengan Kyunnie sesusah itu ya?" ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum aneh (?) ketika memikirkan Kyuhyun.

_Uri jeongmal saranghaejatna_

_Dwi Doirilsun eoptneun geongayo_

_Oneul nam namina apayo_

_Pyeohaetni ne mamsoge_

_Ije nan deo isang eoptneun geoni_

_Nan neol, neol saenggak hamyeon_

_Neomu apa.. apa.. apa.._

Tiba-tiba ponsel Changmin berbunyi, membuat si pemilik harus menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat telphone tersebut.

"Appa?" buru-buru Changmin menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya. Ia tidak mau jika harus dimarahi appa-nya hanya karena lama mengangkat telphone.

"yeoboseyo"

"Changmin, kau ada dimana?"

"Euhm.. aku masih ada di universitas appa. Waeyo?" ujar Changmin sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"Cepatlah pulang." Ujar suara di seberang dengan singkat, membuat Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. Pulang? Cepat? Untuk apa?

"Kenapa appa?" tanya Changmin sambil memasuki mobilnya.

"Kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga tuan Seo. Jadi kau harus segera pulang." Changmin membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Yunho –appanya- makan malam? Bersama keluarga Seohyun? Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Aku tidak mau, appa." Ujar Changmin tegas.

"Appa tidak menerima penolakan, jika kau tidak datang. Lihat saja nanti, Tan Kyuhyun itu tidak akan selamat." Ujar Yunho sambil memutuskan telphone-nya secara sepihak. Changmin terdiam mendengar perkataan appa-nya, bagaimana bisa? Apa mungkin—

"ARGHHH! SIAL KAU SEO JO HYUN!" Changmin mengacak rambutnya kasar dan memukul-mukul kemudi mobil yang ada di depannya, mencoba melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Kenapa?" Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke kemudi mobil, menarik nafas perlahan. Mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya setelah menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

"Eomma, katakan padaku.. Kenapa semua menjadi sesulit ini? Waeyo?" ujar Changmin lirih, perlahan ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah foto yang ia sengaja letakan di dalam mobilnya. Foto Jaejoong.

.

.

JENG! JENG! (?)

Hua /.\ Mianhe chingudeul.. chapter ini kurang memuaskan ._. jeongmal mianhe...

Chapter ini lebih panjang beberapa kata dari chapter kemarin, dan maaf jika chingudeul sekalian masih kurang puas.

Sebenarnya, author agak ragu buat nge-lanjutin ff ini. Soalnya kemarin author dapet coment bash di facebook... dan twitter..

Mereka protes karena Seohyun jadi orang jahat disini, tapi jujur chingudeul sekalian. Author gak bermaksud buat ngejadiin Seohyun eonnie jadi jahat kayak gini, sebenarnya Seohyun eonnie author jadiin cast di ff ini karena menurut kakak-kakak author di kelas, Seohyun selalu ngomong kalau Changmin itu tipe idealnya. Jadinya kayak gini deh .-.

Tapi demi readers yang udah nge-review dan nungguin, author tetep publish chapter 3 ini :)

Berharap kalian senang dengan Chapter ini ya...

Dan sekedar untuk peringatan (?). Author mau kasih bocoran di chapter berikutnya, author mau buat Changmin full menderita ._. #DiBakarCassie

Buat yang nanya lagu-lagu yang terselip dalam ff author ini,

Chapter 1 nada dering ponsel Changmin itu lagu 2NE1 - It's hurts

Chapter 1 nada dering ponsel Kyuhyun itu lagu Super Junior – Daydream

Chapter 2 nada dering ponsel Kyuhyun itu lagu EXO – Angel

Dan akhirnya, author cuma mau minta sedikit perhatian readers karena sudah membaca ff ini. Ditunggu reviewnya chingudeul sekalian :)

**Balasan review :3**

**FiWonKyu0201 [ chap 2 ]**

Aduh /.\

Jangan chingu! /lerai/ Seohyun eonnie-kan jahat gara-gara author /dibunuh readers/

Klo Chang appa bilang, ntar ff-nya gak seru chingu /ditendang Chang appa/

Ehehehe, Gomawo reviewnya chingu :3

Review lagi ne #Dance bareng Changmin

**Xoxoxo [ chap 2 ]**

Aduh, Gomawo chingu udah baca ff ini #Nangis

Eh? Di—ditampar chingu? Andwae! Kasihan juga chingu . Gak tega ._.

Kalau soal Yunho appa... no coment chingu :3

Nanti author tanya Siwon oppa dulu, dia mau ganggu atau enggak #Ditendangchingudeul

Gomawo review-nya, review lagi ne #Dance Bareng Kyuhyun

**Jmhyewon [ chap 2 ]**

Jangan dikejar chingu! Ntar klo dikejar trus dikeroyok, ff author gimana /pasang muka melas/

Aduh, mianhe chingu. Author tidak membiarkan Chang appa ngasih tau ke Kyu eomma ._.

Gak bisa gitu chingu! Siwon oppa milik author! #DibakarSiwonest

Gomawo sudah mau menunggu, dan gomawo atas reviewnya

Review lagi ne #Dance bareng Siwon

**Rikha-chan**

Iya, gak papa kok chingu :D

Iya chingu, frustasi ditinggal Jae eomma nih .

Iya, maaf ne terlalu banyak konflik.

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne #Dance bareng hantunya Jae eomma /eh?

**Yuuka Shim**

*Ikut peluk Changmin appa*

Iya chingu gak papa, gak ada kata terlambat buat readers sekalian :3

Chingu nemu ff ini aja author dah sujud syukur (?)

Gomawo reviewnya :3

Review lagi ne #Dance bareng Yunho appa

Iya chingu :( Kasihan Changmin appa.

Ne, Gomawo atas review-nya

Review lagi ne #Dance bareng ChangKyu

**Minniechangkyu56**

Aduh /.\ Maaf ya chingu, ff-nya terlalu banyak konflik.

Iya, Jae mom udah meninggal *di ff ini*

Klo Chang appa cerita, makin rumit chingu masalahnya ._. Author udah buat dalam 2 versi, versi Changmin cerita sama gak cerita. Eh yang cerita panjaaaaannngggg banget -_-

Aduh, kenapa gak boleh chingu? Kan biar makin seru jadi ada WonKyu #PLAKK

Jangan! Author takut sama setan . Kalau Jae eomma dibangunin lagi, ntar—ntar Jae eomma jadi zombie.. ANDWAE!

Gomawo atas review-nya chingu :3

Review lagi ne #Dance bareng Kyuhyun

**Kim Eun Seob [ chap 1 ]**

Iya kasihan Chang appa :(

Gomawo review-nya chingu :3

Review lagi ne #Dance bareng Changmin

**Kim Eun Seob [ chap 2 ]**

Aduh /.\

Jadi malu dipanggil baby. Iya chingu, umur author masih 12 tahun ._.

Andwae! Jangan pingsan chingu! Ntar author jadi repot #DiTendang

Gomawo reviewnya :3

Review lagi ne #Dance bareng Kyuhyun

**Anne [ chap 2 ]**

Iya chingu :( Jae eomma udah meninggal di ff ini.

Aduh, gak bisa gitu chingu.. ntar ffnya gak seru #PLAKK

Wah! Gayung-nya buat author aja chingu, mumpung di rumah author gayung cuma 1 (?)

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne #Dance bareng all cast di ff ini

**Ferdinan Lee [ chap 2 ]**

Thank you oppa, for your review.

I will keep writing for my lovely readers :3

Seohyun it's SNSD or GG member

Review again please? #Dance with Seohyun

**BlackKyuline [ chap 2 ]**

Aduh! Jangan bawa kabur appa eomma author dong chingu .

Gomawo review-nya chingu :3

Review lagi ne? #Bbuing-Bbuing bareng ChangKyu

**RieKyumidwife [ chap 2 ]**

Biar seru jadi author suruh Seo eonnnie ganggu ._.#DiBakar

Gomawo review-nya chingu :3

Review lagi ne?#Aegyo bareng Kyuhyun

**Henry17 [ chap 2 ] [ via twitter ]**

Aduh, mianhe ne chingu :(

Author gak bisa ngabulin permohonan chingu..

Mianhe jeongmal mianhe

Hahaha.. Mianhe balasan review buat chingu kemarin pendek banget /.\ hehehe

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi it's hurts-2NE1 bareng Kyu

**Kotak review-nya gratis kok ._.**

**Tidak ada kata terlambat buat nge-review :3**

**Lebih dari 5, author lanjut. Gak lebih dari itu author gak maksain (?)**

**Ghamsa~~~**


	4. Don't leave me alone

Author : Cho Minyoung / Zhang YiXian

Rate : T

Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance (?)

Pair : ChangKyu / MinKyu

Cast :

Max Changmin / Choikang Changmin (TVXQ) – Jung (Shim) Changmin

Cho Kyuhyun / Kyuhyun Super Junior – Tan Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon / Siwon Super Junior – Choi Siwon

And other cast

Disclamer:

All cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Youngie hanya meminjam nama, dan fanfic ini real dari ide author. Maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan fanfic lain yang mungkin tidak disengaja. Jeongmal mianhe. Dan sekali lagi Youngie tekankan bahwa tidak ada niat menjelek-jelekkan salah satu cast. Penokohan dilakukan agar fanfic ini cepat selesai. Gamsha~~~

Warning : **typo(s), kurang greget (?), YAOI! BL! Boy's love (BoyxBoy), Gak suka dengan couple diatas? Please jangan baca! No Bash! OOC! Tidak sesuai EYD!**

Summary:

Sekalipun aku mati, biarkan aku tetap mencintai Jung Changmin –Kyuhyun-

.

.

"Tan Kyuhyun, saranghae." Siwon menahan nafasnya sejenak, matanya menatap lembut ke arah Kyuhyun. Mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia tidak berbohong.

Kyuhyun?

Ia hanya bisa sedikit membuka mulutnya, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Siwon. Melepaskan tangannya secara perlahan dari genggaman tangan Siwon, membuat namja tampan bak pangeran itu tersenyum miris.

"H—Hyung.. jang—jangan bercanda.. i—ini tidak lucu!" Seketika seluruh badan Kyuhyun terasa lemas, ada perasaan aneh di dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Siwon yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai hyung kandungnya malah mencintainya? Nafas Kyuhyun mulai tidak beraturan, kepalanya benar-benar terasa pusing sekarang.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu, kau tau? Selama ini aku menahannya, dan itu terasa sangat sesak.." ucap Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berani menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ketika hari berganti hari, senja berganti malam, ketika hujan berganti badai, ketika hangat berganti dingin, aku tidak peduli. Hal yang selalu aku pikirkan hanya dirimu.. Membuat dada ini sesak setiap mengingat kau bukan milikku, kau pergi bersama namja lain, kau membuatku terbangun dari mimpi yang tengah ku nikmati.. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu Tan Kyuhyun."

"Kau tidak usah membalas perasaanku, jika kau mau membenciku, bencilah aku.. kau mau menjauhiku, jauhi saja aku.. kau mau memukulku, pukul aku.. selama kau tau aku mencintaimu, aku rela dunia ini tidak menerimaku kembali..." lanjut Siwon, ia menatap langit yang mulai gelap, menandakan hari sudah hampir malam.

Hup

Siwon sedikit tersentak kaget ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat, ia menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah memeluknya.

"Jeongmal.. hiks.. mianhe... aku pabbo.. hiks.. mianhe hyung.. aku—aku... Gomawo.." Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, ia hanya menangis di dada Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa memeluk Kyuhyun pelan sambil mengusap pelan surai coklat madu milik Kyuhyun.

"Sssshh... uljima.. Mianhe, aku yang salah. Kau tidak usah menangis seperti ini. Kau tidak usah membalas perasaanku Kyu, karena cinta bukanlah hal yang bisa dipaksakan.. mianhe.." Tangis Kyuhyun pecah semakin kencang, rasa sakit dan bersalah menyeruak di dadanya. Membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak, kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

"Kau mencintai Changmin, dan aku tau itu. Kau tidak usah memperdulikanku, lupakan saja apa yang aku katakan barusan, anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa barusan. Biar aku saja yang mengingat dan terus mencintaimu Tan Kyuhyun.. Selama kau bahagia.. aku juga bahagia." Ucap Siwon dengan nada suara lembut. Ia tau ia tidak boleh egois, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun bukan miliknya. Cinta bukanlah hal yang bisa dipaksakan bukan? Walau ia tau kata 'selama kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia' hanyalah bohong belaka.

'_Cukup aku yang menyimpan perasaan ini, karena aku yang salah dari awal..'_

.

.

Kehidupan keluarga Jung memanglah bagaikan pangeran di negeri dongeng. Semua fasilitas ada di rumahnya, mungkin jika kalian melihat rumah keluarga Jung kalian akan tercengang hebat.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan rumah yang terlalu luas, perkarangan yang juga sangat luas bahkan terdapat sebuah danau disana, para pelayan yang setia melayani 24 jam, mobil dan motor keluaran terbaru berjejer dengan rapi di garasi luas milik keluarga Jung.

Dan jangan lupakan 2 namja yang tinggal di dalam istana keluarga Jung ini, Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin.

Jung Yunho. Seorang namja tampan yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk dilirik oleh para namja dan yeoja padahal umurnya yang sudah menginjak angka 45. Seorang penggila kerja. Tubuhnya tetap tegap, dan wajahnya tetap tampan.

Jung Changmin, putra tunggal keluarga Jung sekaligus pewaris perusahaan Jung, yang selalu dilirik oleh para namja maupun yeoja diluar sana. Namja ini memang terlihat mewariskan wajah Yunho. Seorang namja dengan wajah kekanak-kanakan tapi menawan, senyum yang dapat melelehkan setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya nenek-nenek sekalipun, dan seorang namja-chingu dari anak tunggal keluarga Tan.

Tapi apa kalian sadar? Ada 2 hal yang kurang dalam keluarga yang terlihat perfect ini...

Kebahagiaan dan seorang eomma sekaligus istri..

Jung Jaejoong adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian semua, seorang namja berparas cantik yang juga ada di foto besar di ruang tamu keluarga Jung.

Seorang namja berparas cantik yang telah membawa pergi kebahagiaan 2 orang namja tampan itu.

"Appa.. dengarkan aku, bagaimana bisa appa akan menikahkanku dengan Seohyun 1 minggu lagi? Ini gila!" Changmin dan Yunho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam istana mereka langsung bersitegang tanpa memperdulikan para pelayan yang tampak tengah berkeringat dingin, siapa yang tidak tau bagaimana 2 orang Jung ini jika marah? Tidak akan berbeda jauh.. mereka akan sama-sama melakukan sesuatu dengan nekatnya.

"Appa akan lebih gila lagi jika kau masih memilih pembunuh itu.." ujar Yunho dingin, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, menutup pintu-nya sebelum Changmin masuk ke dalamnya.

"Appa! Kyuhyun bukanlah pembunuh! Dia tidak membunuh eomma! ARRGGGHHHHH!"

Prang!

Sebuah guci antik tampaknya harus menjadi sasaran kekesalan Changmin kali ini. Setelah pertemuan ia dan appa-nya dengan keluarga Seohyun, appa-nya memberitahu bahwa 1 minggu lagi ia dan Seohyun akan segera dinikahkan. Gila? Tentu.. setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Changmin.

Ia sama sekali belum siap, ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Seohyun yang notabene-nya adalah orang yang hanya tergila-gila akan kekayaan keluarga Jung dan begitu juga dengan keluarganya. Belum lagi appa-nya yang masih menganggap Kyuhyun adalah penyebab eommanya –Jaejoong meninggal. Ini semua benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai 2, kamarnya. Bahkan dari langkahnya, Changmin bisa melewati 3 anak tangga sekaligus karena kekesalannya.

Ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur super empuknya, matanya beralih memandang ke 2 bingkai foto yang ada di meja belajar miliknya. Foto pertama adalah foto ia dan keluarganya, foto kedua adalah foto ia dan Kyuhyun. Changmin megusap kasar wajahnya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ternyata benar kata mimpi itu, semua ini salahku.. tapi—'_

_Uri jeongmal saranghaejatna_

_Dwi Doirilsun eoptneun geongayo_

_Oneul nam namina apayo_

_Pyeohaetni ne mamsoge_

_Ije nan deo isang eoptneun geoni_

_Nan neol, neol saenggak hamyeon_

_Neomu apa.. apa.. apa.._

Changmin merogoh saku celananya dengan malas, mengambil ponselnya yang masih saja berdering. Mengangkatnya tanpa melihat ID si penelpon.

"yeoboseyo.." ucap Changmin dengan suara agak ketus, efek dari kekesalannya yang masih saja tidak bisa ia redam.

"Changminnie..." panggil suara di seberang, Changmin segera mendudukan dirinya dengan sebuah senyum yang bertengger manis di bibirnya. Ini memang yang ia harapkan dari tadi, Kyuhyun menelpon-nya.

"Kyu? Ah... aku benar-benar merindukanmu..."

"Nado, apa kau sudah minum obat?"

"Belum."

"Aish! Kau ini! Sudah ku bilang untuk meminum obat itu tepat waktu, jangan buat aku panik seperti kemarin. Kau tau aku hampir mati panik karenamu!" Bukannya merasa bersalah Changmin malah tersenyum jahil.

"Betapa baiknya kekasihku ini~~" ucap Changmin mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau sajalah." ; "Minnie..." lanjut Kyuhyun

"Ne?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Uisa bilang kau mengalami kelelahan dan stress. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..." Changmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ada rasa aneh ketika ia mendengarnya, terasa—ambigu?

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik Minnie, kau bukan anak kecil lagi dan..." Changmin mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama lanjutan kalimat Kyuhyun yang masih menggantung.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Jadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian.. kau harus berjanji, arraseo?" ucap Kyuhyun dari seberang, Changmin hanya bisa kembali diam. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat, seperti ada perasaan akan kehilangan. Sama seperti perasaannya ketika akan kehilangan eomma-nya.

"Saranghae.." ucap Kyuhyun sebelum memutuskan telpon-nya secara sepihak.

"Nado saranghae Kyu.." Changmin meletakan ponselnya dengan lemas di atas kasur dan mulai memegangi dadanya.

'_Apa ini? Kenapa semua terasa ambigu? Eomma.. apa maksud semua ini?'_

.

.

Yunho tampak memandangi sebuah foto, foto keluarganya –Jaejoong, Changmin, dan dirinya dan juga keluarga Tan –keluarga Kyuhyun.

Tangannya dengan perlahan mengusap wajah namja berparas cantik yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong.

'_Yun, jika Kyu dan Changmin sudah besar nanti.. aku ingin kau menjodohkan mereka... mereka tampang cocok ketika bersanding bersama'_

Yunho menutup matanya, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara merdu milik Jaejoong yang terekam di benaknya. Perlahan air mata yang tidak pernah Yunho tunjukan pada siapapun itu turun.

"Mianhe boo, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak sanggup. Setiap aku melihat anak itu, aku selalu teringat padamu. Aku— egois" lirih Yunho pelan.

Yunho memang selalu berbohong pada Changmin. Ia tidak pernah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai penyebab kematian Jaejoong, tapi—kenyataannya adalah setiap Yunho melihat Kyuhyun ia juga bisa melihat bayangan Jaejoong disana. Yunho tidak mungkin membenci Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun sama persis dengan Jaejoong-nya.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang langit yang sudah gelap dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek dan sweater abu-abu dengan jelana jeans panjang berwarna hitam yang jelas sama sekali tidak bisa menghalau dinginnya angin malam yang seperti menusuk ke dalam tulang.

Seakan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun telah mendudukan dirinya disini selama kurang lebih 2 jam, dan tanpa mengeluh. Bibirnya sudah mulai terlihat pucat, bahkan kulit wajahnya yang memang sudah putih pucat semakin tampak pucat.

2 jam ini, ia hanya duduk sambil mengingat beberapa kejadian. Kejadian-kejadian yang bagaikan kepingan puzzle di kepala Kyuhyun.

Kejadian pertama adalah kejadiannya dengan Siwon sore tadi, bagaimana Siwon mengutarakan perasaannya.

'_Kau tidak usah membalas perasaanku, jika __**kau mau membenciku**__, bencilah aku.. __**kau mau menjauhiku**__, jauhi saja aku.. __**kau mau memukulku**__, pukul aku.. __**selama kau tau aku mencintaimu, aku rela dunia ini tidak menerimaku kembali**__...'_

Kejadian ke-2 adalah kejadian ketika Yunho memintanya menjauhi Changmin.

'_**Aku ingin kau menjauhi Changmin.**__'_

'_Changmin.. dia __**sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang yeoja**__ bernama Seohyun. Kau harus tau itu.'_

'_Maka dari itu aku ingin kau menjauhi Changmin, dan __**pergi dari hidupnya**__.. selamanya'_

'_Ini semua __**demi kebahagiaan Changmin.**__'_

Dan kejadian ke-3 adalah ketika ia menemukan Changmin di depan rumahnya

'_Kyu.. __**Aku tidak kuat**__..'_

Dan kejadian terakhir adalah percakapannya terakhir dengan Changmin di telpon.

'_Ish.. ya sudah Minnie, lagipula aku mau tidur. Kau ini __**namja-chingu yang buruk**__, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tidur tidak larut tapi kau malah menelphoneku larut-larut begini?'_

'_Ne.. Minnie, jika ada yang kau sembunyikan, __**kau harus jujur padaku jika kau memang tidak mau kehilanganku**__. Good night!'_

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit sakit, mulutnya mulai menggumamkan kata-kata yang sudah ia garis bawahi di dalam otak tadi.

Kyuhyun perlahan memejamkan matanya, mencoba membayangkan angin malam ini begitu hangat dan menerpa kulitnya dengan lembut. Membayangkan kedua orangtuanya yang pasti tengah sibuk di China tengah berada di antaranya, memeluknya hangat.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan kalian.." ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Perlahan ia mengeratkan sweater yang ia kenakan.

Seakan cd yang rusak, tiba-tiba saja berbagai kejadian berputar di otak Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba tanpa Kyuhyun inginkan. Kyuhyun mulai memegang pegangan yang ada di kursi taman yang ia duduki. Matanya terpejam mencoba berusaha melihat lebih jelas kejadian-kejadian yang memutar.

"Changmin hanya tidak mau menyakitiku, ia berbohong, agar aku bahagia.."

"Ketika aku meninggalkannya, dunia akan menerimaku, tapi ketika aku tetap mencintainya... dunia tidak akan menerimaku kembali..."

"Akulah namja-chingu yang buruk, aku yang tidak jujur pada Changmin. Changmin sudah jujur.. hanya.. aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.."

"Dan aku harus jujur jika tidak mau kehilangan Changmin.."

"Mianhe..." Kyuhyun perlahan membuka kedua manik coklat teduh miliknya, mata-nya sudah berkaca-kaca ketika menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Perlahan ia merogoh ponselnya dan jari-jarinya mulai menari diatas layar handphone, mengetik angka yang ia ingat di luar kepala.

"yeoboseyo.." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar suara yang agak ketus itu, ia tidak peduli. Ia merindukan orang ini.

"Changminnie..." panggilnya dengan suara yang sangat lembut, sebuah senyum tulus terukur manis di bibir merah milik Kyuhyun, memanggil nama 'Changmin' dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kyu? Ah... aku benar-benar merindukanmu..." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum semakin lebar, perlahan air mata turun melewati kedua pipi tembam miliknya. Jika taman ini tidak sepi, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Nado, apa kau sudah minum obat?" Kyuhyun mencoba setengah mati untuk menahan isakannya.

"Belum." Kyuhyun tau pasti Changmin akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Aish! Kau ini! Sudah ku bilang untuk meminum obat itu tepat waktu, jangan buat aku panik seperti kemarin. Kau tau aku hampir mati panik karenamu!" Kyuhyun kembali mencoba bersikap seperti ia biasanya, tangisnya tidak mereda sama sekali, semakin deras ketika ia mendengar suara Changmin yang tampak bahagia.

"Betapa baiknya kekasihku ini~~"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Minnie..." 1 isakan berhasil lolos ketika ia memanggil nama Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya berharap Changmin tidak menyadarinya.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Uisa bilang kau mengalami kelelahan dan stress. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..." Kyuhyun tau Changmin tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik Minnie, kau bukan anak kecil lagi dan..."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Jadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian.. kau harus berjanji, arraseo?"

"Saranghae.." ujar Kyuhyun sebelum memutuskan telpon-nya secara sepihak, tidak kuat menahan tangisnya yang sudah siap pecah.

Perlahan tangis Kyuhyun mereda, dengan kasar Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, ia berjalan menuju mobil putihnya yang ia tadi gunakan untuk pergi ke taman, mengemudikannya menuju satu tempat, rumah Changmin.

.

.

"Ah.. tuan Kyuhyun. Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu." Sapa seorang namja paruh baya yang menyambut Kyuhyun ketika dirinya baru saja masuk.

"Ne Kim ajhussi, sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa Yunho ajhussi ada? Aku ingin menemuinya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di pojok lantai 1.

"Ingin bertemu tuan besar? Apa tuan yakin? Anda tidak menemui tuan muda?" Kim ajhussi tampak kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, seluruh pelayan disini tau hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yunho yang memanglah sangat buruk.

"Ne, apa ajhussi ada?" Kyuhyun kembali memamerkan senyum polosnya membuat pelayan Kim mengangguk pasrah, ia mengantarkan Kyuhyun menuju ruangan Yunho.

"Gomawo.." ucap Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum pada pelayan Kim. Ia mengetuk pintu yang ia tau pasti sebagai ruang kerja Yunho.

"Masuk" Kyuhyun segera memutar kenop pintu. Kakinya perlahan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang berkesan sangat simple itu, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menutup pintu itu kembali, tidak mau membuat seseorang yang tadi sempat ia lihat tengah berkutat dengan laptop-nya terganggu.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat menuju seseorang yang masih saja berkutat dengan laptop-nya itu, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang masuk.

"Ajhussi.." ucap Kyuhyun agak gugup, entah perasaanya atau apa, ia bisa melihat tubuh Yunho –orang yang dari tadi berkutat dengan laptop-nya agak tegang seperti kaget mendengar suaranya.

Perlahan Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya menuju wajah Kyuhyun, Yunho harus menahan nafas sesaat ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Bayang-bayang Jaejoong benar-benar melekat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Ucap Yunho datar, nada suaranya dingin—seperti biasanya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan ajhussi.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyum manis miliknya, berharap mungkin Yunho akan berhenti memandanginya seperti itu. Ia benci di tatap datar dan dingin.

".."Yunho hanya bisa terdiam mendengar alasan Kyuhyun, itu tidak mung—

"Dan aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada ajhussi." Bingo! Tebakan Yunho benar pada akhirnya. Yunho tetap diam, menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan menjauhi Changmin, mianhe aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menundukan wajahnya, takut melihat ekspresi Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?! Bukankah waktu itu—

"Aku tau, aku sudah minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepatinya, ajhussi. Aku tidak bisa menjauhi Changmin, dia terlalu berharga untukku. Aku terlalu mencintainya." Ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Yunho, sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam mendengar alasan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau ini salah, tapi seseorang membuatku tersadar. Sekalipun dunia tidak akan menerimaku kembali, tapi biarlah aku tetap mencintai Changmin. Aku akan terpuruk dan jatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar jika ajhussi masih menyuruhku menjauhi Changmin." Lanjut Kyuhyun, kali ini matanya menatap tepat pada mata Yunho. Mencoba membuktikan bahwa ia yakin dengan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak tau kapan waktuku habis, tapi aku akan menyesalinya ketika aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Aku mencintai Changmin, ajhussi.. biarkan aku tetap mencintainya dan berada di sampingnya.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya, ia tau ini salah. Menentang kemauan seorang Jung Yunho memang sangatlah ekstrim bagi siapapun, tapi ia mencintai Changmin.

"Keluarlah.." ujar Yunho dingin, matanya kembali beralih menuju laptopnya, kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tidak dimaki sekarang oleh Yunho, ia belum siap. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika memegang kenop pintu tersebut. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho yang tampak tak memperdulikannya.

"Ajhussi..."

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba mengingatnya, yang ada aku hanya berakhir di Rumah Sakit. Jika memang benar aku yang membunuh Jaejoong ajhumma..."

Nafas Yunho tampak tercekat, mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang sarat akan rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau apa alasanku waktu itu membunuh Jaejoong ajhumma.. aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.. Jika setelah ini ajhussi akan mengirimkan pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhku aku sudah siap selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, selama ajhussi mengijinkanku mencintai Changmin.." ujar Kyuhyun sebelum membungkukan tubuhnya 90o pada Yunho dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan Yunho perlahan. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada daun pintu ruangan tersebut, dan mulai menghela nafas.

"Apa yang appa lakukan padamu? Apa dia memarahimu Kyu? Kenapa kau begitu nekad?" ujar seseorang yang tepat berada di belakang Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

"C—Changmin?" Kyuhyun merasa tidak percaya dengan penglihatan dan pendengarannya, bagaimana Changmin bisa disini? Apa tadi dia lupa mengatakan pada pelayan Kim untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaanya? Aish! Kyuhyun babo.

"Jawab pertanyaaku Kyu." Ujar Changmin sambil mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun agak kuat, tanpa sadar ia telah menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Tanpa memperdulikan Changmin, Kyuhyun malah melepaskan cengkraman Changmin dan memegang kedua pipi Changmin lembut. Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Changmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kau cukup tidak meninggalkanku sendirian, Minnie.." ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Changmin. Hanya terjadi beberapa detik tapi mampu menyalurkan rasa cinta Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Perlahan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu!" Changmin yang baru saja tersadar segera menuju pintu depan istana –rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat mobil yang ia yakini mobil milik Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Jung.

Changmin memegang dadanya tepat di bagian jantung, berdetak sangat cepat, tapi bukan karena ciuman tadi. Ia merasa ada hal lain yang membuat jantungnya seperti ini.

"Tuan muda? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Ujar pelayan Kim yang melihat dari tadi Changmin hanya memejamkan matanya.

Changmin tidak membalas perkataan pelayan Kim, ia hanya berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil kunci mobil sport miliknya.

Changmin segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus kota Seoul malam ini, tangannya merogoh ponsel yang ia letakan di kantong celananya.

"Kyu, kau dimana?!"

"Aku sedang di jalan, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Minnie. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti"

Tut..

Changmin hanya bisa memukul kemudi mobilnya pelan. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menutup telepon-nya secara sepihak?

Di lain tempat,

Terlihat sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas baru saja terjadi, sebuah truk besar terguling di kiri jalan, dan 2 mobil mewah rusak parah di kanan jalan.

Salah satunya mobil berwarna putih dengan seorang namja manis yang masih berada di dalam mobil dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"M—Minnie..."

.

.

**TBC / DELETE?**

Uwa... jeongmal mianhe.. :(

Author kelamaan nge-publish gara-gara tugas author numpuk -_- Maklum.. masih kecil (?)

Di chapter ini author gak jadi ngebuat ChangChang appa menderita, gara-gara nuna author yang ngancem bakal bakar poster Kyuhyun di kamar author .-.

Buat yang gak ngerti alur cerita chapter kemarin jeongmal mianhe :( Author dengan babo-nya lupa masukin 1 adegan masa -_-

Buat yang nanya Changmin kenapa ampe diinfus, di chapter ini udah dijawab secara paksa (?)

Dan buat yang mau bunuh Yunho appa.. andwae! Sebenarnya Yunho appa gak jahat kok..

Sebelumnya author mau nanya couple favorit chingudeul sekalian, author mau bikin ff baru, kerangka udah selesai, tapi gak tau mau couple apa -_-

Akhir kata...

Gomawo! /hug/ Review please? /bow/

**[ Balasan Review ]**

**AinesHMJ [ chap 2 ]**

Seohyun normal kok chingu .-.

Wah.. jeongmal mianhe ne chingu karena author jadiin Seo eonnie jadi peran jahat :( Jeongmal mianhe...

Eh?

Ya sudahlah, nanti author bilang ke Siwon buat sama Kibum aja :3

Sip! Ini udah lanjut kok chingu :3

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi bareng Seohyun

**Xoxoxo [ chap 3 ]**

Sakit hati chingu ._. /Plakk/

Iya, sebenarnya author juga gak pengen kayak gitu #Aneh

Kenapa curiga ma Yunho appa chingu? –muka polos-

Gomawo reviewnya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi bareng Yunho

**Minniechangkyu56 [ chap 3 ] **

Chingu benci banget ma WonKyu ya? Mianhe ne.. :)

Author sih lebih suka ma ChangKyu :3 ChangKyu shipper.. ehehehe #Gak ada yang nanya

Andwae! Ini bukan ff horror chingu /.\

Flashback Jae eomma meninggal? Author pikir-pikir dulu ya chingu :P

Yunho appa gak jahat chingu.. Yunho appa hanya melaksanakan tugas (?) yang diberikan author dengan baik #Plakk

Gomawo reviewnya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi bareng Heechul (?)

**Anne [ chap 3 ]**

Aduh /.\ Jangan nangis chingu, ntar author repot (?)

Ne! '-')9 Gomawo atas ijin chingu untuk menyiksa abang Changmin #Plakk

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi bareng Chang appa

**AinesHMJ [ chap 3 ]**

Changmin tetep lagu it's hurts dari 2NE1 kok chingu, mungkin maksud chingu BabyKyu kali :)

Hahaha XD

Ntar author kasih tau ke Siwon oppa ne :)

Jangan jitak kepala Yunho appa chingu! .:'~':.

Mwo? 2 anak? Authorkan juga anak Yun appa ma Jae eomma chingu, jadi 3 lah.. #plakk

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi bareng Jae eomma (?)

**Jmhyewon [ chap 3 ] **

Ne, Cheonma :)

Wah, chingu cocok jadi author :3 Atau chingu emang seorang sunbae dalam dunia per-ffan (?) ._.

Tenang chingu, author sudah menyiapkan couple untuk Siwon oppa.. namanya adalah... Cho Minyoung alias author #DitendangSiwonest

Ne, Gomawo udah mau nunggu :3

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi bareng Siwon

**Gaemgyu0321 [chap 3 ]**

Ini udah lanjut kok chingu :)

Wajar sih chingu menurut author :) Itukan bias mereka..

Ne.. Gwenchana :)

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi bareng Kyuhyun

** [ chap 3 ]**

Yunppa udah mulai beraksi? Kok kayak Yunho appa penjahat beneran aja ._.

Amin :P

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi Bareng ChangKyu

**Kim Eun Seob [ chap 3 ]**

Author udah jelasin kok di atas chingu :D

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi bareng Changmin

**Aisah92 [ chap 3 ]**

Hahaha XD

Biar seru aja chingu ._. #DiBakarReaders

Kurang puas? Omona... mianhe jeongmal mianhe ne chingu :(

Di Chapter ini udah dijelasin kok chingu, walau kurang rinci ehehehe.

Wah.. kalau itu author gak bisa kasih tau chingu :D

Iya chingu, author juga udah ngerti kenapa mereka nge-bash :D Author bisa ngerti.. :D Gomawo nasehatnya..

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi bareng Readers (?)

**Riekyumidwife [chap 3 ] **

Gomawo :D mianhe ne kalau loncat-loncat dan bikin chingu gak ngerti...

Habisnya author lagi seneng main lompat kodok #Loh?

Kyu? Menderita? Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan jerawat (?) yang sering berada di wajahnya chingu T^T /plakk/

Gomawo review-nya :3

Review lagi ne? #Nyanyi bareng all cast termasuk cameo-nya


End file.
